ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisoners of Kingswood
Prisoners of Kingswood is the 3rd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin Plot -~-In The Jail-~- Prisoner #75 : I have a way to get out of this JAIL!!! Prisoner #600 : Then Spit it! Before I'll Smash you in the wall! Prisoner #40 : Take a Chill Pill and Get a grip! Prisoner #600 : YOU TAKE A CHILL PILL AND GET A GRIP AND NEXT TIME YOU SAY THAT IN MY FACE I WILL PUT YOU DOWN!! Prisoner #75 : Ok Heres the Plan P #600 Smash the wall until it broke and break some of the metal in here so we can hit The Police's Backs! And you P #40,41, 1,2,3 until 600! if you see a Police Throw the metal at them and Run so very Fast! (After They did that it was a complete Success) Prisoner #600 : Never thought that will work but.. STILL WERE OUT! AND LETS DESTROY THOSE PEOPLE WHO PUT US IN THAT STUPID CAGE!! (The Prisoners Split up and Punch all the people they see and take there wallets) Catodia : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Jakey : Dude Stop Sleeping! it will take sometime until the News say theres a crime Going on! News Guy : HELP!!!! THE PRISONERS OF KINGSGROVE ESCAPE!! ALL OF THEM!!!!! PLEASE STOP THEM!!!!!! (The Prisoners Destroys the Signal and The Tv Loses Signal! Raichu : GUYS! ITS FIGHTING PRISONERS TIME! Catodia : Already!? I was Having a good Dream! (They saw One Prisoner) Catodia : Lemme handel this! HEY PRISONER DOOFUS! YOU SHOULD STOP HITTING ON PEOPLE AND START FIGHTING ME! Prisoner #10 : HEY KID JUST RUN AWAY LIKE A BABY BEFORE YOU WILL FEEL SORRY FOR SAYING THAT!!!!!!!! (Catodia Turns into Fourarms) Penguin Four arms : Now Let me Say What you said! HEY KID JUST RUN AWAY LIKE A BABY BEFORE I THROW YOU THROUGH JAIL! Prisoner #10 : WOAH! Your a freak?!?!? HAHAHAHA! Your easy to Fight even if you look TOUGH! (#10 Punches Him But Fourarms Dodges and Carries #10 and THrows him And Kicks him and Make him Faint And Put him to Jail) Jakey : 1 Down! 599 Prisoners To go! Catodia : WHAT??!?! Dude that will Take Forever and it will be Done By Morning Cuz we don't Know where the other is! Who Knows if They Get out of The Town Too! Raichu : ..... Catodia's Right! Catodia : I SHOULD'VE JUST SLEEP THAN DOING THIS! Raichu : .........And Now hes not. Jakey : There should Have some way to defeat all of them! Raichu : How about let's Get the People of Kingswood and Hide them in a Safe Place where the Prisoners won't See them! Catodia : Agreed... But the Town Will be Destroyed! Jakey : After we do Raichu's plan We need to split up and destroy the prisoners one by one! Catodia : Great Job! Then one Prisoners will call the others and one of us gets Beat up by them! Jakey : ........ Just stick to the Plan Catodia : Hmph! (When they hid the people) Catodia : COME ON!! JUST WALK WE WILL TAKE YOU TO A NICE SAFE PLACE!!! (After They Did that) Jakey : NOW SPLIT UP! I'll go west Catodia, You go East and Raichu you go South! Catodia : Whatever Raichu : Ok.... (After they Split up) Catodia : One There, 2 There, Oh Darn it! 5 OF THEM!?!?!?!? Well i guess i have to choose an alien! (Catodia Hits the Penguintrix and Turns him into Diamondhead And he Yelled "DIAMONDHEAD!") Penguin Diamondhead : Now Lets shoot some diamond and Let them see they're medecine for stealing one of Diamonds! (Catodia Shoots diamond on them) Prisoner #15 : OW! Who throw that diamon to me! (Diamonhead uses Diamond Rope and The rope Catches #15's Foot and Catodia Pulls him and Beats him up) Penguin Diamondhead : 1 Down 4 to go! Prisoner #5, 3, 7, 10 : DONT WORRY WE FOUND YOU! (And Catodia Runs and founds Raichu) Catodia : RAICHU RUN FAST!! Raichu : Why? Catodia : Lets just Run and Find Jakey!! (They Run and run until they bump into Jakey) Jakey : Sup guys? Catodia : I have an idea to destroy this Freaks! Jakey : and whats that?! Catodia : Listen To my Plan this time (After that They do the plan) Penguin Jetray : Now 1, Penguin Eye Guy : Now 2! Penguin Chromastone : NOW 3!! (The 3 lazer penguin Aliens uses there Lazer towards the Sky and It does a BIG GREEN LAZER BALL and it breaks into pieces and fell the Pieces to The Prisoners and the Town was safe and all of the People was back) Jakey : So Catodia How did you know that will work Catodia : Brains! Characters Jakey Raichu Catodia Aliens Used Catodia *Penguin Fourarms *Penguin Jetray *Penguin Diamondhead Jakey *Penguin Eye Guy Raichu *Penguin Chromastone Villains Prisoners (1 To 600) Contest(Closed) 2 people has found brian already just wait for the next episode and hurry! Trivias *JPG, Rookie, Gary Wasnt Here because they were busy Detecting Herbert Category:Episodes Category:BTUP Category:Narutosasuke124